


Gansey's Mortality

by ke_xia



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ke_xia/pseuds/ke_xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey enjoys a moment with all his friends and considers his impending doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gansey's Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble the Gansey muse in me was feeling. Originally posted on my tumblr rp blog.

Mortality had been on his mind lately. It felt a little like the world was ending, the sky crashing down all around them. The hunt of his life was coming to an end, and really... when it all came down to it, his life was coming to an end, too, wasn’t it? That was what the recording had been, his voice and Blue’s. His spirit, walking the road that would lead him to the next adventure in a human’s existence. Or whatever the hell kind of trash people said about death.

He was terrified. He wasn’t ready. But he was living on borrowed time already, so it was only fair, after all, right? Gansey had been considering for weeks now how he could “put his life in order,” get his crap together and be ready when the time came. But really, he had no idea what to do with his earthly belongings. What would come of his beloved Pig? Ronan didn’t need it. Adam had the shitbox. Maybe Blue would take it. Monmouth... well, that wasn’t meant to be home forever. Ronan had the Barns and nobody else wanted to live there. It’d fall back into ruin, abandoned and unwanted. 

Gansey shook the thought off as he settled into the corner of the booth at Nino’s, watching his friends interact. It was moments like these, when they were all together- save for Noah, that brought his mortality to the front of his mind. What would become of his friends when he was gone? Graduation was looming and everyone had their dreams, but thinking of them all going their separate ways, continuing on with their lives as if none of this had never happened made his heart ache. For all their individual stubbornness, for as often as they walked away from him, Gansey loved them.

He hoped they would at least keep in contact with one another.

Nobody knew that he knew. They all thought that they were protecting him from this secret. But Gansey wasn’t stupid. For the longest time, he hadn’t wanted to believe that any of this could come to an end, his life in particular for a second time. But now he had accepted it, difficult as it had been. He only hoped he’d have the chance to meet Glendower first. Otherwise, what would have been the point? 

He breathed out on a soft sigh and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. The time had not come yet. He still had a chance to enjoy these moments, and Gansey didn’t want to miss out on it all with thoughts of his impending death. It was time to join his friends in their laughter over something ridiculous Ronan had just said.

The time for goodbyes would come later.


End file.
